Saving Loki
by pmsdevil01
Summary: What is Loki was being mind controlled since the movie Thor. I don't like evil Loki so I am making a happy ending. Enjoy. No Slash!Rated m just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Story based on the avengers movie.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I just like writing about it. Summary: what if Loki was under the control of someone else...what if he has been since the movie Thor.

Story starts during the scene where Thor tries to get through to Loki while at Stark tower. I will be going au. Also I hate slash. So if that's what you're looking for you're in the wrong place. Also this is very Thor Loki centric. The other characters will occasionally appear but this is about the brothers. Otherwise enjoy!

Here is the short beginning. I wanted to see if anyone is interested before i post more.. "Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?" Thor pleads with his brother to see reason. Even after all the terror and destruction Loki caused, he was still first and foremost Thor's little brother and he still believed there was hope for Loki. He just needed to figure out what has caused Loki to become the man in front of him. Then he noticed something, something he never noticed before but now that he saw it he realized that it explained everything that has happened since his coronation. He stared at Loki for a minute just to be sure but there was no doubt. Loki's eyes, they were not the normal emerald color Thor had seen since he first laid eyes on his little brother. They were in fact a very bright blue. Catch your interest? Let me know. Reviews are fuel. 


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter in my story. I was so happy to see so many reviews that i had to give you guys more. Enjoy. Sorry if the characters seem off. I'm going very au. Also, all mistakes are mine. Hopefully there aren't to many.

Thor felt an immense onslaught of guilt well up inside him. His little brother, the only person that knows everything about him, the one he swore to protect till the end of time has had his mind completely taken over for over a year and Thor had no idea. He just assumed that Loki was corrupt. He never stopped to think that maybe Loki needed help. Well, Thor was determined to save his brother from whatever creature has played with his mind and to shield him from anymore harm. He turned to his brother and kept a firm hold on his shoulders. "Loki, your mind has been poisoned. Someone is controlling you. You have to focus and fight it's hold on you little brother." The moment Thor called Loki by his nickname he saw a change in Loki's eyes. They turned green and Thor knew this was his chance to reach his brother. "Loki, you have to stop this war. Shut down the cube."

Loki noticed the change in his brother's demeanor. He just continued to stare at him, like he was searching for something he could only find in his eyes. After a very long minute Thor stopped staring so intently and Loki could swear he saw relief on his brother's face, perhaps even hope. He wondered what Thor had seen to cause such a change but he did not have time to think about it. He had an army to lead. Then something happened. Thor called him little brother. The second those words passed his big brother's lips Loki's heart melted slightly and he felt a sharp pain in his brain. Like there were two entities in one mind and one was fighting like hell to stay where it didn't belong. Loki could feel the foreign entity now. He wondered how long it had been in his mind with him but his thoughts were jumbled and his head was in quite a lot pain. He reached a hand to his head and tried to stifle the scream that threatened to escape. The pain was intense and Loki was trying his best to focus on staying in control and sort through the memories that were racing through his brain. He looked at his brother for support and heard his brother's word of encouragement. He was so happy to hear such love come from his brother. After everything, he was still Loki Odinson, Thor's little brother. This brought a new strength to Loki that he vowed not to relinquish until the monster inside him has been defeated. Even if the foul creature were to take over again. Loki will continue to fight. For his family.

"It's to late. It's to late to stop it." Loki said to Thor while still grabbing his head in pain.

"No, we can. Together." Thor said to Loki. He noticed how much pain his brother seemed to be in. He knew his plan was a success. He got through the his brother and now Loki was waging a battle inside his own mind. Trying to regain full control and return to him. Loki looked at him and then something changed. The pain grew worse for Loki and he screamed in agony. Loki's head fell on to his shoulder and Thor could feel his body shaking from the strain of fighting so hard. Thor knew that Loki had to fight this battle on his own but he could still be his big brother and offer support. So he wrapped his arms around the frail form of his precious brother and offered him strength. He feared that Loki might not be able to defeat this creature on his own so as he held his brother he started to think of a plan b to save Loki should he need his help. He felt Loki shift in his arms and lessened his grip so Loki could move more freely. When he looked up Thor stared in shock. Loki had a look of pure utter pain in his eyes, his nose was bleeding badly, and Loki appeared to grow even paler then normal if that was even possible. Despite how strong he knew Loki was, it seemed he was losing the fight. So he decided to get some information from his brother before the creature took over again. "Loki, listen. I need to know how to close the portal. If I can do that then this will all be over and I can help you. Then we can go home brother." He watched Loki as he struggled to find the answer to his question. Despite the situation this made Thor smile. Loki loved knowledge and nothing made him happier then when he got to tell his big brother all the new things he learned in his newest book. So Thor knew that being able to use knowledge to aid his brother in battle would greatly appeal to the bookworm.

Loki was still fighting. Thor told him to fight and he never wanted to disappoint him. His strength was failing however, his body was weakened before the war had even started. So it was even harder to stand up against this evil bastard intent on causing him so much pain. His vision was starting to blacken on the edges but he was stubborn and refused to give up. Thor asked him how to turn the cube off and Loki searched all of his thoughts in an attempt to find an answer for his heroic brother. He felt like an eternity had passed before he found what he was looking for.

"You have to take my weapon and pierce through the shield to get to the cube. Then put it right through the cube." He winced in pain once more then continued to speak to Thor. "Brother, I am so sorry for everything I have done. I did not mean to cause any of this. If I do not prevail in this battle. Know that I love you and our mother and father. No matter what. You are my family." The pain was becoming to much to bear. Loki groaned and bowed his head.

Thor was struggling to hold his tears. He did not like seeing the most important person in his world in so much pain. He could tell that Loki was losing and soon he would no longer be in control. The god of thunder had to move quickly. He took his brothers face in his hands. "Loki, none of this was your fault. I am the one who is sorry. I should have noticed sooner. I should have protected you better. However, the past is not something I can change. I promise I will get you out from under that creatures rule, and I promise to keep you safe from now on. You have my word. I am very sorry for what I am about to do little one. I hope you will forgive me." He gave his brother a kiss on the forehead and saw the confused look in his eyes before he swung his fist into Loki's jaw, knocking him out cold. Loki's body started to slump backwards but Thor grabbed him and held him close and checked to make sure he did not do to much damage. He then stood up, Lifted Loki up with him and flew them both up to the top of the stark tower. When he reached the roof he gently laid his bundle down on the ground and moved to grab Loki's spear. The demi god was stopped by Tony who had seen him fly up there with Loki and went to lend assistance.

Hope you liked this chapter. I am currently writing the rest of the story so i don't know when i will post more but i wanted to give you guys more than one paragraph. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok! Next chapter. I'm keeping them short cause i'm not finished with the story and i don't want to fall behind. Again, none of these characters are mine.I just like using them. Also, there will be scenes with the avengers but keep in mind this is a Loki and Thor story.

Tony stood between Thor and the spear to get his attention. "Hey there champ. What are you doing? If you haven't noticed there is kind of a fight going on and we could use the god of thunder right now. So if you could put a hold on the sibling rivalry that would be great." Thor did not look pleased at all. He advanced on Iron Man and stopped mere inches from his face. Tony was grateful for his mask. He didn't want Thor to see the scared look on his face. "Get out of my way man of iron. I need that spear to shut down the cube and get my brother home." Thor snarled out at him. It was then he noticed that Loki was not trying to attack anyone. Instead he found Loki's still frame on the ground behind Thor. Even from a distance Tony could tell how badly hurt Loki was. He looked back at Thor to get some answers. "How did you manage to knock out wonder boy over there? And I don't think getting him home should be priority right now. He did a lot more damage to our world than he did to yours. We should get first crack at him." His words seemed to anger Thor greatly. Tony was expecting a blow from Thor's hammer but the hit never came. Instead Thor took a deep breath and spoke. "My brother is not the one who has done the damage. He is being controlled. He has been this whole time. Not unlike what was done to your Hawk eye. The difference is Hawk eye was only under control for a short time. Loki has been trapped for over a year. It has taken quite a toll on him and it took all of his energy just to take back his mind for a short time. I need to stop this cube and get him home so we can figure out how to save him. Believe me Stark. Loki is not your enemy." The look in Thor's eyes told Tony that he was not lying or being coerced in any way. He took one more look at the god of mischief and stepped aside so Thor could get the spear. Thor bent down to grab the spear but his hand fell right through it and then it disappeared. Both heroes looked around in confusion when Tony noticed something else wrong. Loki wasn't on the ground anymore, he was awake and standing ten feet away holding the real spear. The smaller god seemed to be much weaker then he was before and seemed to just be stalling while he regained some strength. 'The kid must have kicked some mind control creature ass.' Tony thought to himself. Tony trusted that Thor was right about Loki but he still wanted proof so he had the camera in his mask zoom in on Loki's eyes. Yup, they were definitely blue. "Shit." Tony cursed out loud. He felt bad. This whole time he thought Loki was this horrible, evil little brat with a little brother complex. It turns out he was just a victim. Tony turned away from Loki and looked to Thor for his next move. "What do you want to do buddy? We obviously can't kill him anymore. Unless you wouldn't mind being an only child." Tony joked but all he received was a very unamused glare in return.

Thor ignored Tony's question and his inappropriate attempt at humor. Instead he calmly walked towards his brother. "Loki, this isn't you. Remember Loki. You have to fight it brother." Loki smiled and let out a laugh that sent chills down Thor and Tony's spines. "Oh dear Thor. Can't you see? Your precious baby brother is standing right in front of you. I'm simply all grown up. Now, if you would be so kind. I would really like to get back to taking over midgard." With that he raised his spear and sent a wave of blue energy right at Thor but Thor raised his hammer just in time to deflect. Loki growled and turned to run away. Thor turned to Tony. "Stark, I do not want any unnecessary harm to come to my brother. However, I am aware we are going to have to fight him in order to retrieve his weapon." Tony nodded in understanding and ran after Loki, Thor followed close behind. The younger god jumped off the building and landed on one of the enemy crafts. The other men flew after him and began their aerial pursuit. Tony flanked left and Thor right. Loki looked behind him with a look of awe. He had not expected anyone to be able to keep up with him. He started firing behind him but it was hard to hold on and shoot two people at once. Eventually Loki lost balance and slipped off the only thing keeping him in the air. Now he was falling down to the earth.

Thor watched Loki lose his balance and fall off his air craft. Loki was falling and Thor flashed back to that horrible day on the bi-frost. He snapped back to reality and attempted to reach his brother before he hit the ground. Not that the fall would kill Loki but Thor knew it would hurt like hell and he did not want his brother to have to go through that kind of pain. Unfortunately, he was not able to make it in time and Loki's body smashed onto the ground and he struggled to stand. Thor wanted to run to his brothers aid but the look in his eyes told Thor that Loki was still not in control. He just had to get that spear away from his brother. Loki advanced on him and Thor rushed forward. A battle of siblings was not something one would want to get in the middle of. Tony watched the brothers beat the hell out of each other and decided he was going to end this. Just as Loki was about to swing his spear at Thor, Tony charged and tackled him to the ground. Causing the spear to fall out of his hands and allow Thor the chance to grab it. Loki saw Thor reach for the spear and grew angry. "NO!" he screamed and pushed iron man off oh him and charged at Thor. Thor lifted the spear and aimed it at Loki's heart. This made him stopped abruptly and look at the weapon with fear. This made Thor think, if this magic can infect a persons mind, then maybe it can reverse the effects as well. 'I have to get closer' Thor thought to himself. He decided he had to convince Loki to let him try out his theory. "Brother, I believe I found a way to help you, but you have to let me come closer."

Loki laughed nervously, he knew what Thor had planned if he let him get closer. "Help me? With what? I feel great. The only thing I need is my spear so I can get back to the lovely war that is raging around us. I know what you're trying to do. It wont work." Loki said, unsure if he was actually right and that the weapon would change nothing. He kept his distance from Thor and tried to keep his nerves under control.

Thor noticed how nervous his mischievous little brother looked and knew that his idea might actually work. "If you believe my theory wrong, then what is the harm in indulging me?" Loki gave him a glare and Thor smiled. It was not often that he bested Loki in a battle of wits. "We can fix this brother! I can give you back your mind and we can defeat this evil together! You just have to fight against the darkness inside your mind."

Loki stared at him and took in what he was saying to him. Just as the real Loki was about to fight, the darkness sent a stabbing pain through his head, causing Loki to stumble and use the nearest wall for support. Then he heard a voice inside his head. 'Don't listen to him. He is not your brother. He hates you. He just wants the cube for himself.' Loki was confused and growing tired of this mind game. So he yelled a thought back. 'No! I will hear no more of this! I am a god and I will not be coerced by such a low creature. NOW GET OUT OF MY HEAD!' Another wave of pain seemed to radiate through his entire body, causing it to feel like it was on fire. He slid down the wall and clutched his head. 'Just focus Loki. This creature is weak. You can triumph' He was so focused on getting this thing out of his mind that he did not even realize Thor had run over to him until he felt his brother grab him and hold on tight. The strength Thor offered was just enough to help him finish this fight. He felt it weakened and knew that now would be a good time to try the spear.

Thor saw Loki harness all his power to end this fight once and for all. Thor smiled with pride until he saw Loki stumble into a wall In pain. He started to run to him and reached Loki just as he slid down the wall. He then proceeded to grab Loki and hold on. He was determined to not let him go this time. "Loki, it will be alright brother. Should I try the spear?" He asked his brother but all his brother could do was nod in agreement. Thor lifted the spear and while still holding Loki with one hand he pointed it right at the young princes heart and watched as a blue light flowed from his brother and into the staff. Soon the light had completely left Loki and Thor let out a victory laugh. "You have done it brother. Now we can join the others in the battle." When Thor did not hear a response from his brother he focused his attention back on Loki. The extraction of the entity took to much energy and Loki couldn't stay conscious. Thor grew worried and gently shook his brother. "Loki, as much as I would love to leave you to your rest. This is not a safe place to do so. You must awaken. We still have a battle to win." He continued shaking Loki while still rambling on.

I just love beating Loki up. Reviews are a writers candy!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok! Next chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. Disclaimer is the same. I do not own any of the characters. I just like to play with them. Reviews make me update faster!

Loki could hear Thor calling for him to wake up but it was so hard. All he wanted to do was stay in this peaceful place where he couldn't feel the pain he knew was waiting for him in the waking world. He heard Thor again.

Thor was growing worried. Loki look so pale and his nose had started bleeding again. Thor cradled him and used his cape to wipe away some of the blood. He did not know what he would do if Loki decided not to come back to the land of the living. He looked around him and saw his comrades deep in the battle. They appeared to be tiring and Thor knew they needed him. He looked back at Loki.

"Please brother, I need you to wake up and fight by my side. I can not do this without you. I promise you once this is over we will go home and there will be a kings welcome for you. We will have a feast like no other and we will drink wine until we can no longer stand. I just need you to fight a little more." Loki stirred in his arms and opened his eyes. Thor believed that was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Loki stared up at him and appeared to be confused. "Thor, what happened? How did I end up on the ground?"

Thor laughed. "You passed out little one. But not to worry for you have bested the beast and now can join me on the side of good once again. We need to help our fellow warriors in battle. Are you able?" Loki nodded and allowed Thor to help him up. He swayed dangerously at first but Thor managed to steady him. It worried the thunder god how off balance his brother seemed. He considered finding a safe location to hide Loki but decided against it when Loki straightened himself out and looked at him with a smile that could only belong to his little brother. "Welcome back brother."

Loki smiled once more and said. "We need to shut down the cube. I will head up there while you help down here."

Thor did not like this plan, it meant leaving his brother on his own. "Loki we should stay together. You are not at your best. I promised to protect you from now on."

Loki laughed at Thor. "Always the big brother. I will be fine. My magic is helping me a great deal. Now go. I will see you when it is done. Be safe brother" Loki ran towards Stark tower fighting his old army along the way.

Thor moved to join the Avengers in the middle of the fight. He saw Captain America run towards him. "Thor did I just see your brother fight his own guys?" Thor sighed. This was not the time for trivial questions. "Now is not the time. Just know that my brother is not your enemy. And let it be known, if anyone tries to hurt him they will have to deal with me. And I will not be merciful." With that Thor took his hammer and smashed it to the ground sending lightening out and hitting a handful of drones at the same time. Captain America just stood there for a moment and said to himself. "Ok, don't piss off the god of mischief, or his big brother." Then he threw his shield at an enemy and continued fighting.

Loki was holding his own very well. Despite being weakened the god managed to make himself a path to the tower and make his way to the top. He was halfway there when he saw the hulk. The giant green monster stared at him with such anger. Loki raised his hands and kept his distance. "I am no longer your enemy. I'm going to destroy the cube." He watched and hoped that his words would be enough for the green giant. Unfortunately, they were not and the hulk let out a roar and charged at him. Loki turned and continued to run up the stairs leading to the roof. The hulk was close behind and he barely managed to avoid his giant fist connecting with his head. Thankfully some of the alien soldiers saw him and managed to distract the hulk enough for Loki to get away. He finally made it to the roof and saw the cube along with the doctor he controlled.

The doctor turned to him and smiled. "Sir, the portal is holding steady. Your plan was a success."

He was beaming and Loki felt sadness. He can not believe innocent people like this man had been brought in the middle of this disaster. "Thank you doctor but I've had a chance of heart. I've decided to show the world some mercy by shutting the portal down. Please step aside. I am unsure what will happen."

The doctor did not seem to like what he said. "But sir, our plan worked. Has something happened to you?" The doctor heard a voice in his head. 'He has been compromised. You must stop him from closing the portal at all costs.'

Loki saw the change in the doctors demeanor and grew worried, he had no idea what the voice was telling him to do. "Doctor, nothing has happened. I just decided to give this world a chance to bow down without anymore violence." He used his silver tongue in the hope that would be enough. The doctor just smiled and pushed a button on a remote control in his hand. Loki was not sure what that did until a dozen soldiers left the battle and joined him and the doctor on the roof. Loki wasted no time, he started attacking the one closest to him. The fight lasted far to long and Loki was on his last leg. He knew he would not last much longer. He only had two more soldiers left and he made quick work of them, then he walked over to the doctor and attempted to place the point of his weapon on his heart but stopped when the doctor pulled out a gun and pointed it at him.

"You are not in charge anymore Loki. You can not have the cube."

Loki knew reason would not win in this particular situation. So he chose Thor's way of handling things. He moved out of the way of the gun and punched the doctor hard sending him to the ground. "I am sorry doctor." Loki turned away and almost plunged the spear into the cube when he heard a loud bang from behind him and felt something hit him in the side. He looked down and noticed the doctor had shot him in his right side. The pain didn't register for a moment and Loki took that as an opportunity to finish his mission. He plunged the spear into the cube and fell to the ground in pain. He looked up at the sky and watched the portal close. He looked toward the doctor and noticed he was no longer conscious. Loki sighed in relief and let himself relax for the first time in a long time.

Thor and the avengers were beginning to fear they would lose this battle. Iron Man was in the sky doing his best to stop the soldiers from making it to the ground, Hulk was busy smashing the giant flying monsters, Black Widow and Hawk Eye were trapped in hand to hand combat with a few bad guys each. Captain America and Thor were doing all they could. Thor was giving his best but his mind was on his brother. He had been gone a long time and Thor was worried he passed along the way. He was brought away from his thoughts when he was informed of the bomb Shield sent to take out the city. Fear spread through the group. Each trying to figure out how to keep the missile far away from the city. Then Thor saw it, the portal was closing. He let out a loud and happy battle cry. Iron man took the missile and flew it up through the portal. While the rest of the team worried about Tony, Thor rushed through the war zone and toward his brother. By the time he reached the top of the building, the portal had closed completely and Tony was being carried down to the ground by Hulk. Thor searched for Loki and found him on the ground next to the cube. He rushed to him like a carefree child. Until he saw the blood. Thor froze, Loki was unconscious in a puddle of blood.

Yay! Another chapter down. Like? Want more? Review!


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's the next chapter. Again i don't own them! Don't sue! Hope you like it!_

_He knelt down next to his brother and gently lifted him. It was not hard to find the wound in his side. Thor was unsure what weapon had caused it until he saw the small bullet shell on the ground. He let a tear roll down his cheek. He reached his hand to Loki's neck, praying to the allfather that he found a pulse. There it was, Thor sighed, it was faint but there. The god was trying to figure out what his next move should be when he heard someone land on the roof behind him. When he turned he was faced with all of the avengers. Tony stepped forward and knelt next to him and Loki. Thor held Loki closer, afraid of letting anyone else near his hurt brother._

_Tony looked at him with understanding. "I'm not going to hurt him buddy. I just want to see the damage. I promise." Thor accepted this and allowed Tony to check Loki's bullet wound. "This looks bad. I don't think he would make a trip home right now. We can take him my vacation home and I can have a doctor take care of him. Trust me this is how we're going to help him."_

_Thor weighed the decision In his mind. "I have a few demands. No one from Shield is to be there and I am with Loki the entire time." Tony agreed, grabbed the tesseract and told the others to meet them there. Then told Thor to follow him and took off into the sky. With Loki once again at his side. Thor took flight. He landed on the ground in front of Starks vacation mansion in the woods. The place was quite large and beautiful. It appeared to be made from stone and looked like it could house a small army. Thor was unsure why one person would want this much space but the size of the house did not matter. Loki moaned and Thor scooped him up and followed Tony into the house._

_Tony turned the power on and the house came to life. JARVIS was also there. "Hello sir. I took the liberty of calling Dr. Tennard for you. He is down in the medical room waiting for his patient." Tony smiled. "Thanks JARVIS. You're the man. Come on Thor." He ushered Thor into the elevator that lead to the lower floor. He notice how pale Loki had gotten and how protective Thor was of his little brother and how torn up he looked seeing his brother like this. "He's gonna be fine big guy. He has to be. I don't think I want to see what you would be like if he wasn't."_

_Thor smiled at Tony's attempt at comfort. "Thank you man of iron. I do not fear. Loki is a strong warrior. He will not see his end today." Thor looked down at Loki with unparalleled love and pride. The elevator stopped and let them out. They walked into the large hospital style room and the doctor told Thor to place Loki on the table. Thor was reluctant to let go but knew he must so he gently laid Loki down and held his hand. "You will be well again soon Loki. Just stay strong little one. I'm right here." His kissed Loki's head and told the doctor to get to work. The doctor nodded and removed Loki's shirt around the wound. The bullet went straight through which meant he wouldn't have to go in and dig it out. For that he was grateful. He hooked Loki to a I.v. With a strong sedative and began his work. The doctor was going to ask Thor to leave but Tony shook his head and the doctor took the warning. Thor did eventually move away to give the doctor more room but he still stayed within ten feet of the table just in case Loki woke up and needed him, It did not matter that the doctor told him how strong their midgard medicine was. Asgardians were immune to most foreign medicines. However, this particular one seemed to be working and that made Thor feel better. He did not want Loki awake for this. About two hours later the doctor cleaned up and walked over to him._

_"The wound was bad, but not life threatening. He will need a lot of rest but with time he should be just fine."_

_Thor beamed at the doctor and grabbed in a bear hug that nearly crushed the poor mortal. "Thank you doctor. You are an exceptional mortal. I am in your debt."_

_The doctor just smiled and hoped what he said next would not deter Thor's good mood to much. "I do have one more bit of news for you. Loki is very malnourished. He looks like he hasn't eaten or slept in weeks,maybe months. As soon as he is coherent enough to eat make sure he does. Or it is going to be very difficult for him to heal. He could even get worse."_

_Thor took his words in and nodded. "Not to worry. I will take care of him."_

_The doctor gave him a quick nod. "I'm not to worried. Loki seems to have a very protective brother looking after him. I would let him rest and eat something but after that he should be ready to travel. Just be careful and don't let him strain himself. God or not he needs to heal."_

_Tony jumped in and thanked the doctor and paid him for his help then turned to Thor. "I'll show you to a guest room. He needs rest and you look like you could use some."_

_Thor didn't not hesitate to pick Loki up and follow Tony. He had to admit after everything that had happened, he was in need of some rest. The three made there way through the house and to the bedrooms. Tony picked one only a few doors down from his own so he could help if need be. He said goodnight and told Thor to help himself to anything he needed and then went to his own room._

_Thor thanked Tony and brought Loki into the room. Tony picked a room with two queen size beds in it and that made Thor relax more. "At least I can keep an eye on you brother." Loki slept on. Completely oblivious to the world. Thor place him down on the bed farthest from the door and covered him up. "Sleep well brother." Loki shifted slightly in his sleep then stilled once more. Thor took off his cape and shoes and laid in his own bed, and for the first time since the bi-frost, Thor slept peacefully._

_The next morning Loki awoke to the light shining in through the windows. 'Where am I?' He thought to himself. He went to sit up but had to lay back down when a horrible pain went through him. He searched for the source of said pain and found it to be the wound in his side. 'Brilliant, I'm a god and I get hurt over one tiny piece of metal' Loki sighed and looked around the room. His eyes rested on the still sleeping form of Thor who let out a snore so loud Loki was surprised the house did not shake. Loki did not realize how much he had missed his brother during their time apart. Loki needed to use the restroom and probably should have woken Thor for assistance, but he looked so peaceful so Loki forced himself up on his own. The pain was unbearable but Loki managed to make as little noise as possible and avoid waking the rooms other occupant. He carefully stood up and had to put a hand out to steady himself when the room began to spin. The world righted itself and Loki quickly located the restroom. It took him longer then normal to complete his task but he managed to make it there and back to his bed without help from anyone. Loki sat back down and positioned himself against the bed rest. He still felt tired but his brain would not let him fall back to sleep before he organized his thoughts. He remembered the day father announced Thor was to take the throne. He remembered being so proud and happy for his brother that they celebrated for days. After the festivities finally ended he stumbled towards his room for some sleep when he felt a cold and dark presence surround him and invade his body. Everything after that was very blurred. Even though he knew he was not actually at fault for the horrible things he had done while under the influence of another, he still felt responsible for being weak enough to let it in. 'Thor would never had allowed that to happen' Loki sighed and dismissed the thought. He loved his brother and his petty jealousy was something he was ready to let go of. He heard the other bed shift and turned to see Thor waking up. Loki laughed, his brother was a sight. His hair was disheveled and his armor was crooked and his eyes squinted against the light. Loki couldn't resist making fun of him. "You look like you've been indulging in wine for a week brother. This look is not very fitting of a king." Loki laughed once more._

_Thor finally woke fully and laughed along with his brother. It did not matter that the joke was at his expense, Loki was awake. And most importantly, Loki was Loki, no one else was in there with him. Thor jumped out of the bed and went to sit next to his brother. Loki moved over to give Thor more room and Thor grabbed him in a gentle but firm hug. He stayed there for the longest time, he only let go when Loki told Thor he was having trouble breathing. Thor chuckled and held his brother at arms length. "I am glad you are feeling better little brother, and that you are yourself once again. Loki what do you remember?"_

_Loki sighed. "I do not remember everything at the moment. Mostly it comes in flashes. But I remember enough."_

_He was somewhat relieved to hear his brother did not remember everything but knew that relief would not last and soon Loki would remember it all. He also realized that Loki probably remembered enough to make him feel extremely guilty. "Loki there is nothing to feel guilty for. Those horrible things were the act of another. And rest assured, I will bring that creature to justice."_

_Loki could not believe his brother read his emotions so well. Then his thoughts focused on the other thing Thor said and his eyes widened in fear. "Thor. There is a powerful being from another world, whose master is the one who showed me the tesseract and is most likely the one who corrupted my mind. He told me If I did not deliver the tesseract that he would find me and torture me. I fear there Is no way of stopping him. He is very powerful, and his master is worse." Loki started to panic and his breathing grew more and more unsteady. He looked to Thor for answers. _

_ Thor listened to Loki and a wave of fear swept through him. 'Someone wanted to hurt his brother' Thor composed himself quickly. 'That is not something I will allow.' He noticed Loki was panicking and he was starting to hyperventilate. Thor needed to calm him down. He took Loki's face in his hands and spoke softly. "Loki, I promise I will never let anyone hurt you. I will spend every moment protecting you and making sure no one ever takes you from your home again. You can train with me if you wish and I can help you defend yourself without magic should you need to. We will take every precaution brother, but right now you need to calm yourself." Loki did not appear to be listening. His breathing was getting worse and Thor was getting worried his brother was going to pass out. He shook his head gently. "Loki! You need to breathe. Come on brother. Breathe!" Thor let out a small sob and wrapped his arms around his brother and started to rock him back and forth. "Please, Loki. Breathe for me." After a few minutes of rocking, Loki's breathing started to calm down and his body relaxed slightly. Thor did not stop until Loki's breathing completely returned to normal. Only then did he release his hold and looked at Loki. He was sweaty and pale, but otherwise appeared fine. He cupped Loki's neck. "Are you alright brother?" _

_ Loki answered Thor's question with a nod. "I am fine. I would very much like to get cleaned up and thank your friends for their hospitality and understanding. Then I would very much like to go home. I miss mother and father very much. Not to mention all of my books." _

_ Thor's laughter was loud and lasted for far to long. Loki looked at him like he had gone mad. Thor calmed himself and took a deep breathe. "Brother, you have no idea how much I have missed you." Loki beamed at his words. "We will get you ready and then we may do as you wish." Thor moved aside so Loki could stand. Loki stood up and swayed, Thor grabbed him to keep him steady. Loki nodded in thanks and the brothers set their minds on making Loki look presentable. After he was showered they realized that although most of his clothing was fine, but his shirt had been ruined. Thor went into the closet and found a black t-shirt. He handed it to Loki and laughed when Loki looked at it with disgust. "Just put it on brother. You can endure it until we return to Asgard." Loki reluctantly complied and looked at Thor for approval. "It suits you brother." Loki glared at him and Thor laughed, Loki could not control himself and he to broke out in laughter. Thor hugged him again. "I have not laughed this much in so long brother. This is truly a day of remembrance." _

_ Loki smiled and returned the hug. They pulled apart and Loki said. "I can not tell you how happy it makes me to hear that Thor. I hope we do not drift apart once again." _

_ Thor lightly pushed his shoulder. "We will not. We will be closer than we were. When I become king you will be ruling along side me. We will share the throne. As equals." _

_ Loki could not believe what he had just heard. His whole life he wanted nothing more than to be his brothers equal. Hearing his brother call him that was the most precious gift he could give him. "It pleases me to know you see me as your equal."_

_ Thor looked him in the eyes. "I always have brother. I am sorry I did not tell you sooner. You are the strongest warrior I know. Stronger than Sif and the warriors three. There is no one I would rather have stand beside me." _

_ Loki let a tear fall and soon the dam was broken and for the first time since they were children, Loki allowed someone to see him cry. It was a silent cry and Loki had a small smile on his face, but Thor still embraced him for comfort. Loki's release of emotions was short lived due to a knock on the door and Tony asking if he could come in. The brothers broke apart and told him to enter. Thor stood in front of Loki to allow him to the chance to regain his composure. Then Loki moved forward and held out his hand towards Tony. "Thank you Mr. Stark. You have no idea how grateful I am for your hospitality. Know that I am in your debt."_

Tony walked In and saw Loki walk towards him. He ignored the fact that he just saw the god of mischief crying in the god of thunders arms and shook the raven haired mans hand. "Please call me Tony." Loki nodded. "And not a problem. Just as long as your mind doesn't get hijacked by a crazed monster again and you destroy my house." The two ended their handshake and Tony put his hand in his pocket.

Loki laughed. "I swear that will not happen again. I have a feeling I'm not going to be allowed to leave Thor's sight for quite some time. So I assure you your house is safe from me. Where are your fellow companions? I would like to thank them for all of their hard work and apologize for causing so much trouble."

Tony smiled. He liked Loki. "They understand it wasn't actually you but if you want to see them they should be here soon. Steve filled the rest of the guys in on what happened after the fight so they all went to SHIELD to brief Fury. Apparently Clint got really protective of you and threatened to kill Fury if he so much as thinks about coming after you. I guess it's cause he knows what it feels like to have your head messed with and now that he knows you were a victim just like him he felt he needed to defend you. Anyway, I think it's safe to say no one will be coming after you."

"Thank you friend. I would very much like to wait for them. If that is alright with you. I do not want to impose more than I already have." Loki said with respect.

Tony chuckled. "I like your little bro Thor. He has a lot more manners than you do."

Both brothers laughed at this and Thor placed his hand on his brothers back and said. "He is an honorable warrior with a good heart. Just don't get on his bad side. My brother is quite the trickster after all." Loki shoved his brother and threatened Thor that he would be the victim of his first prank when he returned home.

Tony watched the brotherly display and laughed. "Well you're both welcome to stay as long as you want. How are you feeling by the way Loki? That bullet wound looked pretty bad."

Loki assessed his injuries. "I am feeling much better. It should not take long for that to heal fully. Thank you." Then his stomach growled and Loki's face turned bright red with embarrassment. He cleared his throat. "Although I believe I could use a meal. I feel like I haven't eaten in months."

Thor put an arm around Loki and Tony. "Than a meal you shall have brother. We shall have a feast with our new companions to celebrate the new friendships we have made. Man of iron, lead the way to your kitchen. There is much to be done."

Tony shot Loki a look of terror and Loki put his head in his hand and shook his head. "Don't worry Tony. I have chaperoned my brother in the kitchen on several occasions. I promise he will leave it in one piece." Tony felt slightly better but still planned to have a fire extinguisher right next to him the whole time.

Ok! Another one down. Reviews will make me post faster.


	6. Chapter 6

Another one! Still do not own anything beside the idea.

_ The three men were in the kitchen. Loki was sitting down eating an apple,while trying to avoid aggravating his injuries, Tony was standing next to the stove with the fire extinguisher armed and ready and Thor was running around the kitchen with various ingredients trying to figure out how midgard appliances worked. Loki directed Thor the best he could but he was not sure how these things worked either so he made a lot of educated guesses. _

_ Loki watched Thor struggle to dice an onion and just couldn't take the defeated look on his face any longer. "Give it here Thor." Thor gave it to him and pouted like a child who failed to do something right. Loki smiled. He missed being in the kitchen with Thor, it was one of the only things he was better at and able to teach Thor. "Just watch me. Then you can do the next one." Loki diced up the onion with the skill of a practiced chef then handed the blade back to his awestruck brother._

_ Thor watched Loki dice the onion with amazement in his eyes. He took the knife from Loki. "I forgot how skilled you were in the preparation of food little brother." He clapped his hand on Loki's shoulder. "Know that your contribution to the meal will not go unnoticed." _

_ Loki winced when Thor smacked his shoulder but laughed anyway. It was nice to see Thor having a good time without the use of a weapon. Loki enjoyed this but hoped Thor would be done soon so he could still have energy left to enjoy the dinner. He may have felt better but his body had been through quite a lot in a short time. He needed a lot more rest before his magic and his body would be restored. He looked over at Tony and snorted. "Tony, I know you are worried, but I am fairly certain Thor is almost done and he seems to be finished with the potentially dangerous devices. I believe you can relax and have a seat." _

_ Tony Looked at Loki then back at Thor who appeared to just be cutting the vegetables for his salad. Tony sighed in relief and put the extinguisher down and took a seat next to Loki at the island. _

_ Loki smiled at his new friend and rested his head on his hand. He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew Thor was shaking him. He snapped open his eyes and let them adjust to the light. He looked around the kitchen and saw that it was still intact. He gaze returned to Thor, who was giving him a look of concern._

_ "Are you alright brother?" Thor asked with concern deep in his voice. He noticed Loki had fallen asleep but decided to he would let him sleep and asked Tony to keep an eye on him. He was not concerned because Loki fell asleep, he was concerned because usually Loki never let his guard down enough to fall asleep in front of anyone but family. _

_ Loki rubbed his eyes. "I'm fine Thor, just tired." He directed his attention at Tony, who also look a little worried. "I apologize for falling asleep while chaperoning your kitchen."_

_ Tony looked at Loki and did not like how dark the circles under his eye had gotten. He didn't know why, but he was becoming very protective of Loki. He mused that it was the guilt of accusing an innocent man. Whatever it was didn't matter because in Tony's mind there was nothing he could do about it at this point. So he might as well just accept it. "It's fine, you needed the rest and Thor was only working on the salad by the time you clocked out so it's all good. I just got a text from Bruce. They're about an hour out. So why don't you just go back upstairs and get some rest. I promise to send Thor up the second they're here."_

_ Loki was reluctant to go but Thor gave him a nudge and promised to wake him. _

_ Thor could see that Loki was still hesitant to rest. "Loki, if you do not go willingly. I shall carry you up there myself." _

_ Loki glared at his brother for the threat but conceded anyway. "Fine. No need to threaten Thor. I'll be going now." On that note he left with a polite bow of his head and disappeared around the corner. He made his way up to his temporary chambers and laid down on the bed. It did not take more than a minute for Loki to fall into a deep sleep. _

_ Once he heard Loki upstairs, Thor voiced his concerns. "I am very worried about Loki. He is to thin and far to pale. He is also very stubborn and I fear once we get home that it will take a lot more effort to get him to rest. He misses his books and I know as soon as he gets there he will want to throw himself into them in an attempt to protect himself from this happening again."_

_ Tony listened to Thor's ramblings. "Well, I don't blame him for wanting to protect himself. I remember how freaked out Clint was when we got him back. I couldn't imagine what it must have been like for your brother. A year and a half is a long time to be a prisoner inside your own head. My advice, don't push him to much. It's gonna take time for him to feel safe again. Just be patient. Have Pepper give you some tips. She has to deal with me when I'm hurt and I'm not a very easy patient. Maybe she can help you with Loki." He watched the god with sad expression. Thor was clearly at a loss. "You guys could always stay here for a few days if that would make it easier on you. Like I said before, I like you guys and you didn't burn my house down so you guys are welcome."_

_ "Thank you friend. You truly are a noble and generous man. All of Asgard will learn of the great man of iron." _

_ Thor shoved him like he had done to Loki and his winced. "Jeez, Loki is tougher than I thought if he can handle your playful punches. Also, it's Iron man Thor. Not man of iron."_

_ Thor took this in and nodded in understanding. "I apologize for the misunderstanding Stark and I think i will accept your offer to stay. It might be the only way I can get Loki to listen." Thor __went and busied himself with the final preparations for his feast. He set the last serving plate of food on the large dining table in Tony's dining room and looked at his work. He was bursting with pride. Never had he made such a feast almost completely on his own. Tony informed him from the other room that the rest of the avengers should arrive soon so Thor bounded up the stairs to his and Loki's guest room. He slowly opened the door and quietly chuckled at the site before him. His brother was on his stomach with his arm dangling over the bed and he was snoring slightly. Thor ingrained the image in his memory to be used as the subject of humor at a later time. He walked over and shook Loki awake. Loki's eyes opened slowly and he squinted up at Thor. Thor laughed. "You are a quite a sight young one." _

_ Loki groaned and smacked Thor with his pillow then sat up. He stretched carefully and walked over to the mirror in the room and proceeded to fix his hair as best he could. He turned back to Thor. "I assume you waking me means the others are here?" Thor nodded and Loki quickly went to the restroom and made himself look as presentable as he possibly could in this foreign world._

_ While Thor was upstairs fetching his brother, as Thor put it. Tony was greeting the other members of his new team and Pepper who pulled in when they did, as they walked through the door. He was glad they got here before Loki came down. He wanted to have a quick chat before dinner. He ushered them all towards the dining room and paused outside the doors. "Alright, listen guys. I know you all know that Loki wasn't really the bad guy but I'm sure you still harbor some not nice feelings and I don't blame you, but keep them to yourself. He's actually a pretty decent guy, plus he is still recuperating from the bullet he took when he closed the portal. So lets all put that negative shit aside and have a good time huh?" _

_ They all nodded and Pepper gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek. Bruce was the first to speak. "If Loki needs someone to talk to I'd be happy to sit down with him. I'm sure he has a lot going on that he would like to sort through."_

_ Tony nodded. "Thanks Doc, but I think Clint here might be the guy we need on this one."_

_ Clint saw everyone turn their attention on him. "I'm still trying to accept the fact that it wasn't really him who mind raped me but if he wants to talk i'll try to help him out. He did start helping us even when he looked half dead, so I think one day I can consider him a fellow soldier." _

_ Natasha squeezed his arm. "That's very good of you. I know how hard it has been to get over what happened." Clint smiled back at her and she smiled._

_ Tony heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Alright, as great as all this mushy shit is. We should put a lid on this chat."_

_ They all turned and saw Thor and Loki walk in side by side laughing at a joke that only the brothers knew. Bruce decided to break the ice and held out his hand. "It's a honor to meet the real you Loki. I've heard a lot about you from your brother here. I hear you're quite the trickster back home. Your parents must have loved that when you guys were growing up."_

_ Loki gave the man a warm smile and shook his hand. "Hahaha, yes. They certainly had their hands full. But don't let Thor fool you, he had a hand in some of my more elaborate tricks."_

_ Thor laughed. "Only because you threatened to make me a part of them if I did not aid you. __Although I must admit I did voluntarily help on some of them. They were very amusing when I wasn't the victim." _

_ Pepper laughed at the display of affection. "Hi there Loki. I'm Pepper, it's a pleasure to meet you. You'll have to teach me some of those tricks before you go. I could use them to keep Tony in line." _

_ Loki decided he like Pepper. "I think I have a few that could work to your advantage." They both laughed and their laughter soon became infectious. Everyone started laughing except for Tony._

_ Tony scowled. "Alright mischief boy enough plotting with my girl. Pepper, I'm not sure i'm ok with you learning from the master of tricks. I've got enough to deal with. I don't want to have to worry about one of his tricks attacking me." _

_ Tony's fear just made everyone laugh harder. Which only served to further annoy Tony. "Haha we all got a good laugh. Lets go eat before Thor's food gets cold and I have to let him back in my kitchen to reheat it. I don't think I can take another round of that."_

_ "I was not that terrible." He turned to Loki. "Brother, just wait until you set your eyes on my feast. It is most certainly a worthy meal for the return of Loki Odinson." _

_ Loki giggled. "I'm sure you did a marvelous job Thor." _

_ Tony pushed the doors open and the group stepped inside. Everyone but Thor and Loki's jaws dropped at the sight before them. The entire table was filled with food. There was barely enough room for the plates and cups to sit. _

_ Thor took their silence as a compliment. "Look brother, they're speechless. I have never seen someone so amazed at such a little amount of food. Just think of what the feast will look like when we return home."_

_ Loki broke out laughing when everyone turned around and stared at Thor like he was an escaped mental patient. He decided to explain. "Thor is unaware that other realms do not eat as much as we do in one sitting. Our family and close friends do enjoy their food far to much. I was never one to over indulge." _

_ Thor looked at Loki with disbelief. "Nonsense brother, you too have indulge in wine along side me on several occasions. I do admit you are not one for large meals but that is problem easily remedied. Come everyone. Do not be shy. Feast!" With that he started to drag Loki to the end of the table farthest from the door. _

_ As he was being dragged to his seat Loki continued to defend himself. "I only indulged when the occasion called for it. Any other time I was forced by my oaf of a brother to partake in wine when he stole my books and would not give them back until I obliged." He was gently pushed into his seat by Thor and the two enjoyed their sibling banter all the way through dinner. The others had their own conversations but every so often they would join in their conversation and laugh at the stories that were being told. _

_ After dinner was over and the table cleaned up, Tony invited everyone to hang out in his game room and have a couple of drinks. Loki and Steve engrossed themselves in a challenging game of chess __while Tony and Clint attempted to teach Thor how to play pool. Bruce and Pepper were discussing his condition and Natasha watched the guys at the pool table and tried to help Thor when he got frustrated. _

_ Two hours had passed since they all entered the room and Tony, Thor,Clint and Natasha were fairly intoxicated when they decided to see who could drink the most. Loki tried to warn them against it. He tried explaining how much Thor drinks at home but they were all confident they could win. Naturally though, The demi-god did win and stumbled over to his brother to announce his triumph. _

_ Loki, who was still engaged in a tense chess match with Steve half heartedly congratulated Thor on his victory and asked him not to drink anymore for the night. Thor did not understand his brother's request but agreed to it anyway. He went back to the pool table and joined the rest of the drunk avengers. _

_ Another hour passed and Pepper and Bruce both called it a night. Everyone wished them a good night and they both went their separate ways. The game of chess finally ended with Loki being the victor and Steve decided it was time for him to head in as well. "It was a great game Loki. I'm glad I finally have someone to play with that actually presents a challenge." He shook Loki's hand and bid everyone a good night. Natasha asked Steve to help her to her room and they both left._

_ Clint, Thor, Tony and Loki were the only remaining residents of the room. The three men were still drunkenly attempting to play pool. Loki was growing very tired but did not want to leave the two mortals with his very inebriated brother should he decide to show off his prized hammer and take out half the room in the process. Loki moved over to the large couch in the room and stretched his long body out. He watched the three men in the hope that they would soon give up and he could go to bed. He kept his eyes open for as long as he could, but soon they became to heavy and he drifted to sleep. _

_ Thor just took his shot and was now sober enough to realize the room grew very quite. He looked around and realized everyone else had gone to bed. He did not remember Loki bidding him a good night and then he noticed his brother passed out on the couch across the room. Tony and Clint looked in the same direction Thor was, wondering what was more interesting then pool, when they saw Loki sleeping peacefully. _

_ Clint looked at the god of mischief. Although they did not get much of a chance to get to know each other tonight, he saw his interactions with Thor and people closer to him at the table and realized that he was a pretty decent guy. "I think it's time you take your brother to bed man."_

_ Thor nodded in agreement and bid his new friends goodnight. He walked over to Loki and as gently as he could, scooped him up into his arms and walked out of the room carrying his most precious of bundles. Loki moaned slightly but then went back to sleep. _

_ Tony and Clint watched Thor pick his brother up and carry him out of the room. It amazed them that the god of thunder, had such a gentle nature. Tony turned to Clint. "I think it's time we call it." and with that Tony went to bed. Clint finished his drink and followed._

_ Thor carefully nudged the door open with his foot and entered the guest room. He laid Loki down and watched Loki immediately turn over and throw the covers over himself. He took Loki's shoes off and placed them down then turned back to Loki. "Sleep well brother." Then Thor plopped down on his bed and feel asleep almost instantly._

Review! The more reviews the faster i update. : )


	7. Chapter 7

_Wow! I'm so happy with the reviews. Thanks for liking my story. Here's the next chapter. Disclaimer is the same...please don't sue me. Happy Reading!  
_

_ None of the avengers woke until late afternoon. Loki was the first to wake up. He turned to Thor and found him still sleeping soundly so he quietly moved around the room and took a fast shower. He checked to make sure he did not wake his brother then slipped out of the room. He went down to the kitchen and after a few tries, figured out how to work the coffee maker. He poured himself a cup of the steaming hot liquid and sat down at the table. He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice Pepper enter the room until she sat down next to him and said good morning. Loki jumped slightly but thankfully prevented the coffee from spilling all over the place. After his heart beat slowed back down he said, "Good morning Ms. Potts. Although I believe it is actually more like good afternoon at this point. How are you?"_

_ Pepper found it amusing that she managed to sneak up on a god but kept her amusement to herself. "Yes, it is kind of late, but that's ok. Everyone deserves a day to sleep in every once in a while. And I'm doing well today Loki how are you? You feeling better?"_

_ Loki liked this woman. She was kind and considerate but strong and stubborn when needed. She reminded him of his mother. "I'm am feeling much better. Thank you Ms. Potts."_

_ Pepper was very impressed by Loki's manners. She assumed everyone from Asgard acted as Thor did. She was glad she was wrong. "Happy to hear. And please Loki. Call me Pepper. You don't need to be formal around here. Everyone prefers being called by their first name. Using our last names makes us feel old." Loki chuckled at her small attempt at humor and that made her feel good. He looked like he could use some more laughter in his life. She stood up and got herself and Loki another cup of coffee and started another pot. She heard someone stumbling down the stairs and sighed. "Oh no, looks like Tony's up."_

_ Loki looked at her with confusion. "You do not seem happy about this. Are you and Tony quarreling?" _

_ "No, he just isn't an easy person to deal with when he's hungover." She looked at the coffee pot and mumbled. "We're gonna need a lot more coffee." She went to the other coffee pot on the counter and prepared another pot. _

_ Loki was not sure why they needed so much of the bitter beverage. Surely one person could not drink that much. He was proven wrong when Tony stumbled in still half awake and took the already made pot of coffee and started to drink straight from the pot. Loki watched with a look of shear disgust on his face. He had never seen someone do something like that before. He turned away, no longer able to stand the sight before him. He laughed when he heard Pepper yell at Tony for acting like this when they have guests. Tony just mumbled in response and searched for more coffee. When he had his fill he left the room to get dressed. Pepper followed him, leaving Loki once again alone with his thoughts. The quiet did not last more than ten minutes before he heard heavy footsteps that could that could only belong to one person.  
_

_ "Brother! I am glad to see you awake and looking much better. Did you sleep well?" Thor said when he entered and saw Loki sitting by himself sipping the substance known as coffee. _

_ Loki looked up at Thor. "I slept just fine Thor. Will we be departing today? I would very much like to go home." Loki waited for Thor to respond. His brother appeared to be stalling. Loki was unsure of the reason but took a shot at guessing. "If this is about Jane, I promise we can come back and visit brother. Now that we have the tesseract it will be much easier to get here." _

_ Thor tried to come up with a reason to stay that wouldn't require him to tell Loki that he was to worried about him to let him go home to the things that would keep him from healing. Then Loki spoke of Jane and assumed that was the reason he was hesitant to leave. As much as he wanted to see Jane and keep Loki here while he healed, he knew he was being selfish and to over protective. "You're right brother, it is time we go home. I'm sure mother and father are dieing to see you. I know mother is going to cry and never let you go. She has missed her baby since you've been gone." _

_ Loki's cheeks turned bright red when Thor spoke of his mother still calling him her baby. Loki finished his coffee and stood up. He placed his hand on Thor's shoulder. "I am very happy to be going home brother. We will leave after we have said a proper goodbye to our new companions and after you've had a chance to spend some time with Jane." _

_ Thor's eyes lit up and he nodded in approval of Loki's plan. "Thank you for your patience brother. Will you join me on my visit? I would love to introduce you to Jane. I am certain you two would get along." _

_ Loki was filled with happiness when he saw the excitement In Thor's eyes. "No Thor, I would just get in the way of your short time together. Don't worry about me. Perhaps Tony knows of a place I can go and read. I would quite enjoy reading a Midgardian book." _

_ Tony and Pepper chose that precise moment to re-enter the room and Tony managed to catch the end of their conversation. "I have a library upstairs. You're more than welcome to read any of the books in there while Thor's getting himself a happy ending." Pepper smacked Tony on the head for his inappropriate comment and Tony winced. "What? You trying to tell me that's not what's going to happen when they see each other after all this time? If that's not the first thing they do then there is definitely something wrong with either one of them or both of them." _

_ Thor was confused but Loki caught on and started laughing. This was how the rest of the group found them. Steve walked up to Loki. "I guess we missed a good joke guys." Tony explained why Loki was laughing and Thor being confused just added to the humor. _

_ Soon Thor was the only one not laughing. He was growing tired of hearing their laughter. "Loki, I am not fond of this joke. Would you please explain what is so funny?" Loki stopped laughing and explained it the best he could. It was Thor's turn to blush. He shoved Loki when his laughter started up again. "That should not be the subject of a joke." Thor watched as everyone's laughter subsided. He smiled. He sometimes enjoyed being intimidating. "I am going to wash up and then I am taking my leave. I will return before dark. Behave yourself Loki." Thor turned and left. _

_ As soon as they all heard Thor upstairs they all broke out into ridiculous bouts of laughter. Loki was clutching his stomach and leaning against the wall, Tony sat in a chair, Clint was leaning against a wall, Bruce and Steve were on the floor and Pepper and Natasha were giggling by the kitchen counter. They all calmed down eventually and Tony offered to make breakfast for everyone. _

_ Loki politely refused the offer but the only response he received was Tony pushing him onto a chair and telling him to stay or he was tyeing him to the chair. He didn't argue further in the fear that Tony's threat was not a joke. Tony put a plate of eggs in front of everyone and told them to dig in. Loki had to admit, the eggs did smell good. He picked up his fork and dug in. He was relieved that the eggs tasted as good as they smelled. He quickly ate his fill and brought his plate to the sink and rinsed it off. __"Thank you. The meal was most delightful. Would you mind directing me to your library?" Tony told him he was glad he liked breakfast, gave him his directions and told him to holler if he needed anything. "Again, thank you. You're kindness knows no limits." He bowed his head to everyone and left the room. _

_ When he left Clint turned to Tony. "How's he doing? It can't be easy for him to be around all of us right now." _

_ Tony sighed. "I don't know. I think he's dealing. Why don't you make good on your offer to talk to him today before he leaves. Maybe talking in the library will help. Books seem to make him feel safe." _

_ Clint nodded. "I'll let him have some time alone then I'll go up there." _

_ Tony took another bite of eggs and swallowed. "So, how did Fury take to Loki going from our biggest problem to our newest member? I can only imagine there was a weapons discharge. Especially when you threatened him Clint." _

_ Natasha laughed. "Actually, he did take it pretty well. We had to prove it with some video feed we had from your camera. It wasn't much but it was enough to convince him. He seemed interested in talking to Loki but we told him we didn't think Thor would allow that and you already know how Clint took it. He said he would back off but I'm not sure he'll actually stick to his word."_

_ Pepper turned to Tony. "I wonder what he would want to talk to Loki about. I hope he didn't think he could interrogate him. That would be awful for Loki." _

_ Bruce agreed. "Yeah, Fury probing him for information is the last thing Loki's mind needs. He's been messed with enough to last him a lifetime." _

_ Tony agreed with everything they said and planned to discuss it with Thor when he got back. The group went back to eating their meal in silence. Each one of them thinking of their new member. Worried about the events to come. _

Ok! What did you think? Review please! Cyber cookies for all who do!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!

Loki found the library easily enough and was awestruck when he opened the doors. Tony's collection of books was so great it almost rivaled his own. The book shelves went straight up to the ceiling and in the center was a magnificent chandelier. To his left was a seating area with two large couches and two large chairs all facing each other in a square type arrangement with a round coffee table in the middle. On the right was a writing desk and a piano. Loki was very impressed by Tony. He did not see the Iron man as a reader. He walked over the left, found a book and sat on one of the chairs. He was reading for about an hour when he was brought back to reality by a noise at the door. When he looked up he saw Clint walk in. He placed the book down. "Hello. Has my brother returned?"

Clint looked at Loki and motioned for him to stay seated. He walked over and sat on the couch to Loki's left. He looked around the room and chuckled. "You know, sometimes its hard to remember Tony is actually a smart guy." Loki let out a amused snort and Clint breathed a sigh of relief. 'At least that managed to break the ice.' He thought to himself. He gave Loki a once over and noticed that although he had healed a lot, he is still pretty pale with some very dark circles under his eyes. It made Clint wonder how long the god went without sleep. He was trying to figure out where he should start but decided being direct was the best way to go about this. "So how's your head?" Loki gave him a look of confusion. "I know my head was killing me for hours after my mind was messed with and mine only lasted a couple of days. I can't imagine how much your head has to hurt after almost two years."

Loki was surprised this man wanted to talk to him about what happened. He still felt guilty for what had happened to Clint. He wished he could take it all back. He was also surprised that Clint seemed genuinely concerned about him. He did have to admit, it was nice to have someone who understood. "My head does not hurt as much as it did but it is still quite painful. However, it isn't much worse then when Thor accidentally knocked me out with Mjolnir and I was unconscious for a day. That hurt."

Clint laughed, he liked that Loki could recount such a story with humor. "Yeah, I've seen that thing in action. I never want to know what it's like to be Thor's little brother and have to worry about that thing all the time."

Loki laughed. "Yes, sparring with Thor is quite nerve-wracking. It is also a lot of fun. I do hope we will get back into it when we get home."

Loki grew sad at this and Clint sighed. "I think you'll be fine Loki. Thor knows none of that was you. You should have seen the way he was with you when he brought you here. You are lucky to have such a caring big brother and from what I hear, your parents are pretty awesome too."

Loki smiled. "Yes, they are. I am very blessed to have them all in my life. I just fear that I will never be worthy. My father has always favored Thor. I just wish he could care for us both equally."

Clint nodded. "You know, he might be an all powerful being. But that doesn't mean he's perfect. He might not even realize what he was doing. Does your mom do the same thing?"

Loki shook his head. "No! My mother is the greatest woman I have ever met." He paused when a memory of her passed through his mind. "She always said I was her precious little boy." He smiled again. "I miss her dearly. I can't wait to see her."

"See. She loves you just as much as Thor. It's ok to feel like this. It's hard for any kid whose adopted."

Loki frowned. "Odin saw me as a means to bring peace when he took me. I do not believe he ever wanted me."

'Wow! That's kind of harsh. Odin's an ass.' Clint thought to himself. "Ok, that was bad. But maybe he changed his mind. I'm not an expert, but from what I'm hearing. It seems like Odin thought it was a good idea at the time, but then he began to love you as his own and threw that idea away. Think about it, how long have you guys lived for already? If he really wanted to use you don't you think he would have already?"

Loki pondered this for some time. It did make some sense. "Perhaps. I just don't know how to be sure of anything." He sighed and put his head in his hands. "I am terribly sorry. I am sure you do not need to hear about my troubles."

Clint laughed. "It's alright buddy. You needed a friend to talk to. Nothing wrong with getting things off your chest." Loki looked up at him confused. "It's an expression we have here. It means, it's ok to talk about what's bothering you." Loki nodded in understanding. "I do have some advice though. Talk more. Tell your dad how you feel. Maybe things will change. Also, I really think you need to confide in Thor more. I know it's hard to talk to you big brother because you don't want to seem weak, but I really don't think that would happen. If anything, he might be proud of you for finally letting him in."

Loki was very touched by Clint's words. "You really think so?"

"Yeah. Trust me buddy, you can't keep this crap inside forever. And who better to talk to then family?"

Loki nodded and held his hand out to Clint. "I believe your words to be true. Thank you for your advice."

Clint shook his hand then let go. "No problem. I'm here if you need a buddy." Loki bowed his head in thanks. "I'll let you read in peace some more before Thor comes back looking for you." Loki laughed and thanked him. Clint stood up and walked towards the door. Right before he left he said. "Hey if you guys make it back here for a visit that doesn't involve the end of the world. Let me know, we'll meet up for a beer."

"I will. Thank you. Also, I am truly sorry for what happened to you." Loki said.

Clint sighed. He hoped they wouldn't have to talk about that. "It's alright, I know it wasn't you. Just try not to let anyone get inside your head again. Ok?" Loki nodded and that was enough for Clint.

Clint told him to make sure he said goodbye before he left then closed the door leaving Loki alone once again. He looked at the book and sighed. "I might as well enjoy the solitude while I can." He picked up the book and found his place again.

Ok. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Review!_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Life decided to steal me away from my computer. Disclaimer: Avengers is not mine. Don't sue me!

Clint walked downstairs feeling pretty good. He managed to talk to the god of mischief and did not become the victim of a prank. He smiled, Loki seemed like he could be a valuable member of their dis-functional team. He made his way into the living room and froze at the doorway. Everyone looked up and stared at him. He let a nervous laugh escape. "Hey guys, why are you staring at me like that?"

Pepper stopped staring and smiled. "Sorry Clint. We were just wondering how it went with Loki. Sorry if we creeped you out."

Clint noticed everyone was still staring at him for a response. "It went pretty good actually. He's a good guy. Just needed someone to talk to and I think he needs to go home. I can tell the guy is not happy being stuck here." Everyone stopped staring and Clint took this as a sign that it was now safe to enter the room. He took a seat next to Bruce and let himself sink into the cushions.

Bruce observed him. "If it all went ok. Why do you seem stressed?"

Clint looked at him. "I'm just a little worried about him. He has a lot going on right now and I can tell that it's making him sick. The poor guy was taken over for almost two years. That can't be an easy thing to deal with."

Bruce nodded. "If you want I can try going up there and looking him over. See if there is anything I can do for him medically."

Tony voiced his protest. "No doc. I'm sure you're good at helping people but he's a god that's basically been mind raped. I don't think there's a medicine for that. Thor will take care of him when they get to Asgard. In the meantime, we can leave him alone and let him sort his crap out."

Bruce nodded. He didn't like the fact that he couldn't help Loki. He did not share the same experience as Loki or Hawkeye, but he did know what it felt like to not have control. He was about to ignore Tony's request and go upstairs to talk to Loki when Thor came bursting through the front door.

Thor walked into the house with the happiest smile on his face. He managed to have a wonderful time with Jane and now he was going home with his brother. 'Life is good' He thought to himself. He found his comrades in the living room. "Greetings friends. I hope all is well here in the house of Tony?"

Natasha saw everyone else struggle with something to say. It was clear they did not want Thor to know what their topic of discussion was. She could tell this was worrying Thor. Finally she couldn't handle the silence anymore and decided he deserved to know. "Everything is fine Thor. We were just talking about Loki." Everyone else gave her a nasty look but she ignored them.

Thor grew concerned. "What of him? Is he alright? Where is he?"

Thor was about to rush from the room when Natasha spoke. "Loki's fine Thor. Just come sit down." He obeyed and waited for her to continue. "We were just worried about how sick Loki looks that's all."

Thor nodded In understanding. "You are not alone in your concerns. Tony and I shared a discussion about Loki before the rest of you arrived. At the time I thought keeping Loki here was best but now I see he needs to be back home."

Steve looked around at everyone and asked. "Should we tell him about Fury now?"

Tony punched him in the shoulder. "I was going to right before they left. You didn't need to blurt that out."

Thor grew angry. "What of Fury? Does he plan to attack? Does he want Loki?"

Pepper chimed in. "No Thor, no one is taking Loki. He said he wants to talk to him. We don't know why. We didn't want you to get worried so we thought it would be best to just tell you as you were leaving. We wont let anyone hurt him Thor. I promise."

Thor stood up. "Thank you for informing me of this. It does not matter anymore however. I am taking Loki home now. Is he still in your library?"

Tony nodded. "Can you leave from here? Or does it have to be a certain spot?"

Thor turned to him. "I do not know. Loki is more of an expert on travel. I believe it would be best do avoid using the tesseract inside though. I know how protective you are of your house."

Tony smiled. "I appreciate that buddy. Go get Loki and we'll say our goodbyes outside." Tony gave him the same directions that he gave Loki earlier. Thor nodded and left. Tony sighed and looked around. "Why do I have a feeling this is not gonna go as smoothly as I hope?" The avengers looked around and decided to ignore Tony's question.

Ok I know this is short but the story is almost over and i'm working on the next installment. Hope you liked this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thor went upstairs and found the library. He threw the door open in an attempt to scare his brother but Loki just held up a finger and finished the page. Thor smiled. "You are more and more like your old self Loki. I envy the fact that no one can ever sneak up on you."_

_Loki chuckled. "I appreciate the compliment but I am still readjusting to my old habits."_

_Thor tilted his head. "But then how did you know I was coming?"_

_Loki smiled and said without looking up. "I could hear your very loud footsteps from downstairs brother. I've never needed to use skill to know when you were near." He finally finished the page and placed the book back on the shelf. When he turned and looked at Thor he broke out laughing. Thor had a look that mixed anger, confusion and sadness together. It was a very funny sight. If you were not Thor. _

_Loki and Thor walked downstairs and joined the rest of the group outside. Tony found them a spot in the woods as far away from his house as possible. Loki walked up to Tony first and shook his hand. "Tony Stark. I just want to say I'm extremely grateful for your generosity. I do not think I could ever repay you. If you ever need anything, let me know." _

_Tony reciprocated and said. "It was nothing, I was happy to help after you stopped trying to kill us." Tony thought about the last thing Loki said. "That's a good point. How do we contact you guys if we ever need help?"_

_Thor chimed in. "Heimdell sees all. Look up to the sky and call for him. He will let us know." Thor shook Tony's hand. "It was an honor to fight along side you Iron Man."_

_Tony smiled. "Yeah, you too buddy." _

_Thor broke contact. "Until next time my friend."_

_Everyone else said their goodbyes with either a handshake or a hug and wished them a safe trip. _

_Clint lingered with his goodbye to Loki for a minute. "I hope everything works out for you man. If you ever need help. Let me know." _

_Loki smiled. "Thank you Clint. I appreciate the offer."_

_Loki bowed and Thor called him over to him and the tesseract which was now placed in a glass container that had a handle on each end, and when they grabbed it, would have the ability to send them home. They were about to leave when they heard a helicopter move closer and closer. Everyone was so distracted they didn't notice Fury walk up and join the group. _

_Fury coughed and everyone's attention was immediately on him. "I expect you are all having a good night?" Fury looked at the two brothers and noticed how Thor moved to stand in front of Loki in an attempt to protect him from Fury. "Thor relax. I'm not here to take Loki."_

_Clint stepped up and shot Fury a very angry look. "Then why are you here? I didn't think you were one for goodbyes." _

_Fury smirked. "I'm here to ensure that if the world needs help. That you will be there to save it." He made a point to look at Loki. "All of you."_

_Loki had a look of surprise and nervously laughed. "Me? You want me to join your group of heroes?" _

_Fury nodded. "You're not the villain I thought you were. Why shouldn't you be a hero?"_

_Loki frowned. "I'm not sure I'm much of a hero Mr. Fury."_

_It was Fury's turn to frown. "If it wasn't for you overcoming the control on your mind and closing the portal we would still be at war with another planet. I'd say that's the hero make. How about you Thor? Think your brother should accept?"_

_Thor nodded proudly. "Nothing would make me happier than to fight side by side with Loki once again." Thor paused. "But, this is his choice to make. You can not force someone into this." _

_Loki had everyone's attention. Each one hanging on to see what he would say. He was very conflicted. He was Thor's brother and Asgardian, but he was never considered a hero by anyone before. He turned to Fury. "Mr Fury. I am and will always be a trickster. However, should this world require assistance. I shall fight alongside my fellow warriors." He noticed how happy this made Fury. "Let me make something clear though. I will not answer to you or anyone else. If our new friends need us then so be it, but I will not become one of your soldiers. Is that understood?"_

_Fury sighed. "Understood Loki. Have a safe trip home. I hope I don't need to call you in anytime soon." With that, Fury turned and walked away, disappearing into the trees. _

_Pepper smiled and turned to Tony. "See, nothing horrible happened." Then gave him a peck on the cheek. _

_Tony scoffed. "Great, you jinxed it. Now we're going to have to save the world again."_

_Thor and Loki laughed and said their final goodbyes. Each brother grabbed a handle and turned aligned them. The group watched them vanish in a bright flash of light. _

_Tony turned to the rest of the group. "Have you guys tried shwarma? I never had it but I want to try it. Anyone in?"_

_The group all nodded in agreement and walked back to the house. _

_End of first installment. _

_I am sooooooo sorry this took me so long. I hate work. It takes me away from my love of writing. This is not the end. I am writing the next installment now. It takes place right after this one when Thor and Loki get home. See you all soon._


End file.
